When Things Go Wrong
by mint-choc-chip amethyst
Summary: After Cat leaves Tori and Jade when things go disastrously wrong on a beach trip, will they ever forgive her? Or will they ignore her until it's too late... rated T for mature themes and set before The Worst Couple
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Please review! This is my first story on so please go easy on me and no hate comments- although constructive criticism is always welcome and praise is accepted with open arms! I would just like to say that I copied the format of The Slap in my story from Jori on Facebook by Yonazz (the story is really good by the way so you guys should check it out)- anyway if Yonazz is reading this and has a problem with me copying the format please PM me. And now... here is Chapter 1! Tada! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious does not belong to me- duh!**

Thursday 3rd May 2012

The Slap

**Tori Vega: **Just finished the play. What did you think guys? _[8:47 pm]_

**Jade West **dislikes this

**Andre Harris: **Stop being so pessimistic Jade! Great play Tori! You aced it!

**Cat Valentine: **I think my brother ate my bracelet. He just started choking.

**Tori Vega: **CAT! Have you taken him to hospital!

**Cat Valentine: **STOP SHOUTING AT ME! YOU'RE SO MEAN!

Friday 4th May 2012

**Jade West: **I HATE mornings. Where's my coffee Beck? _[7:54 am]_

**17 people **like this

Jade stormed into school and flung her locker open, breaking a pair of the scissors stuck on the front. She kicked them out of the way and growled.

"Hey Jadey! Look, my brother bought me some new Jupiter boots!" Cat bounced up to Jade, looking very hyper and cute in a short, floaty dress, decorated with flowers.

"Do I look like I care! They're stupid anyway. Have you seen Beck? He was meant to be here 15 minutes ago with my coffee and he's not here!" Jade started shoving books into her bag and ignoring the bouncing redhead next to her, who was telling a story about how her brother had swallowed her bracelet.

"- And then the nice hospital man gave me my bracelet back one they got it out of him. But its covered in yucky stuff so I put it in a bag. Look, I have it here!"

The bell rang then, causing Jade to jump due to lack of coffee. As the girls started to walk to class Andre and Beck ran in through the door looking dishevelled and out of breath. Beck was carrying Jades coffee in one hand, being careful to make sure it didn't spill.

Jade sighed grabbed the coffee and sighed. "Finally! A large black coffee with two sugers?" Beck nodded as Jade continued to rant "What took so long? I was meant to get this coffee half an hour ago and now I won't be able to finish it before class!"

Andre leant against the wall, trying to get his breath back while Beck started grabbing random books and putting them into his bag, hoping he was getting the right ones.

"Sorry babe," Beck replied, "But the traffic was awful by our houses. You live to the south of school so you must have missed it. Apparently over the bank holiday weekend they are filming some scenes from a movie here in LA. And you will never guess who's filming it. James Cameron!"

Cat, after hearing this news, gave a little squeal and started jumping in circles around Beck. "OH MY GOSH! He's the guy who wrote Titanic. That's such a sad movie. It made me cry! I've watched it like a gazzilion times- wait, is that even a word?"

"Stupid movie more like." Jade said laughing "Why couldn't Leonardo Di Caprio just get on the raft thing with Kate Winslet. Surely he doesn't weigh that much! And he didn't even die well either. James Cameron is pretty cool though. But c'mon, do you really want another detention for being late?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So, usually I don't update this frequently, but I only got one review last chapter and was hoping that maybe if people saw that I was updating a second chapter they would maybe review- hopefully! Anyway, I would like to give a HUGE thank you to the person who reviewed blossom734, you are awesome and also MY FIRST REVIEWER! Yay! I'm gonna stop rambling now- so please, please, PLEASE review! Thanks :) XX**

Friday 4th May 2012 (continued)

The Slap

**Andre Harris: **They've run out of tamales! Now what am I meant to eat? _[12:16 pm]_

**Jade West: **Why don't you eat the nerd's puppet?

**Rex Powers: **You're such a gank! But we all know it's cause you're hiding your true feelings for me. Ditch Beck and meet me after school, cupcake ;)

The Asphalt Cafe

Jade, Beck, Robbie and Cat were sitting at their usual table in the courtyard of Hollywood Arts. Jade was attacking her salad with her fork, Beck was reading through a script for a play he was auditioning for and Robbie and Cat were trying to put Rex's arm back on, after Jade had ripped it off.

"I still don't get why you did that Jadey! It's not very nice!" Cat exclaimed.

"The puppet's a freak and a pervert, and the nerd even more so. I don't even get why they're sitting at our table!" Jade shouted, looking at her now ruined salad and throwing it into the bin beside her.

Andre and Tori came up to them then, arguing over whether burritos or tamales were better.

"Oh and look, here comes little Miss 'I'm so perfect' Vega. Another idiot who shouldn't be sitting at our table. And there aren't even any tamales for sale today so shut up, 'cause no one gives a damn!" With that she crossed her legs and gave a smug grin, looking around at everyone's shocked expressions.

"Don't you ever take a day off from being mean Jade? Or is that too much to as-" Tori stopped mid-sentence after Jade gave her a icy look. Beck shushed Jade and patted her absentmindedly on the head, still absorbed in his script.

The table was silent for a while as everyone ate. Then Robbie spoke up.

"So you guys, is anyone doing anything exciting over the bank holiday weekend?"

Beck sighed and put his script to the side, giving up on it for the time being. "Not really," he replied, "I was gonna just chill but I can't even do that as it's going to be so busy everywhere because of the movie."

"I'm going to go down to San Diego, my Aunt owns a house near there on the beach. My parents and Trina can't come, so Andre's coming instead. It's going to be really relaxing." Tori gave a happy sigh, looking excited for the weekend ahead.

"I wish I was doing that, my parents are away so I'll be stuck with just my brother for company all weekend, and he sometimes scares me when he gets frothy at the mouth." Cat looked down at her knees, upset.

"Oh my gosh! I just had the best idea! Why don't you guys all come down with me! We can take two cars and there's plenty of room in my Aunt's house- she's not gonna even be there! It'll be so fun, we can just go on the beach all weekend and party!" Tori started jumping up and down in her seat, so excited about her brilliant idea.

Cat, Robbie and Beck all agreed at once, and Cat and Robbie left to call their parents. Jade however was not so keen on it all.

"No way. I wanted to spend my weekend away from school and the annoying people here, not with the worst of them for the three whole days!"

"Fine Jadelyn! You can stay here all on your own and have a depressing weekend while we are all having the time of our lives. And you can sulk as much as you like but I am not staying here with you." Beck smiled, knowing Jade would come round since he was going and she didn't want him and Tori together away from her.

And sure enough, a minute later Jade said she would come but it was going to be lame and if Beck said her full name she would make sure he would not be able to ever reproduce and with that she stormed off, growling under her breath. Beck laughed and hurried after her, leaving Andre and Tori to make all the arrangements for the weekend ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya there! Soz I haven't updated in a while, I went to a party over the weekend and if you add homework on top of that there hasn't really been any time for me to update. Anyway the new chapter is here now so enjoy. One last thing, I would like to say a big thank you to all my reviewers: kikudog6, Ameha Kay, and the anonymous Person. A special thank you to Person as I love it when people take the time to write a lot in their reviews. I appreciate everyone's reviews though, so read and review! Peace out ;)**

Friday 4th May 2012 (continued)

The Slap

**Tori Vega:** Hey guys, meet me at my house at 7- we'll leave at half past. Beck and Andre can you bring your cars? Thanks, cu guys soon ;) _[4:45 pm]_

**Andre Harris:** Cool- will do! See you soon Tori!

**Beck Oliver:** I can bring my car but I might be a little late- Jades putting up a fight :/

**Jade West:** I can see this you know!

**Sinjin Van Cleef: **Can I come with you Jade?

**Jade West: **NO! And don't you dare even think about going into my house when I'm gone you moss- haired freak!

Tori's house

It was 6:45 and Tori was running round the house like a lunatic, trying to finish some last minute packing before the others arrived. Her parents and Trina had left half an hour ago to catch the plane to New York, as they were visiting family friends. Tori had a suspicion that Trina had taken her hair dryer and her new wedges with her, as she couldn't find them anywhere. She had just put her toiletries bag into her suitcase as the doorbell rang. She ran downstairs to find Robbie and Cat there.

"Hey gu- wait, Cat is all of that your luggage?" She exclaimed, seeing three matching pink suitcases behind them.

"Nope, only two are mine, the last one is Robbie's" Cat said as Robbie looked sheepish.

"Cat bought it for me!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat started to get emotional at the sound of this.

"Nothing, nothing. Come on in guys, you're the first two here, so we'll have to wait for the others."

"KK!" Cat squeaked, happy again, as she bounced past Tori. As Robbie was passing he whispered to her,

"I'm only bringing because I don't want to hurt Cat's feelings." Tori rolled her eyes at that and stifled a laugh, closing the door behind them.

40 minutes later everyone else had arrived and Beck was trying to fit all of the suitcases into the two cars. It was quite a struggle as both Cat and Jade had brought two, and there was a limited amount of space. However the sight of Jade's face made Beck carry on trying until, finally, he had finished packing.

"Alright everyone, we are good to go! Now who's getting in which car?" He called out to the others.

Before anyone else could speak Jade said that she and Cat were going with Beck and that the other losers could go with Andre, end of.

Everyone piled into the cars, and when Beck glanced at the dashboard - the time was 7:53 pm.

"Ok guys, drive down the motorway until you are almost at San Diego and then 7 miles before you reach the outskirts start heading towards the beach, my Aunt's house is one of the only ones down there, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." Tori said, putting her seatbelt on, "See you later!"

It was dark outside. Jade looked at the time- it was almost 10. Great, she had another half an hour of listening to Cat talk about every single thought that came into her head. Why had she decided to go in the same car as Cat? Oh yes, she remembered, it was because she didn't want some loser in the back.

"-Ohmygosh look at that sign, it says 23 miles to San Diego! That's where we're going! Ya-"

"Shut the hell up Cat, you're giving me a massive headache!"

"It's not nice to swear Jadey!"

"One, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that! And two, hell isn't a swear word. Crap and shit are swear words, but hell is not. Now be quiet before I make you quiet!"

Cat gave a whimper and hid behind her hair, which wasn't very effective as Jade could still see her, clear as crystal. Beck put his hand on Jade's shoulder, silently telling her to calm down. He suddenly saw another sign and swerved off the motorway and onto a side road.

"Okay everyone, keep a look out for Tori's Aunt's house! Call out if you see it."

After a few false shouts from Cat they finally saw an driveway on the side of the road and drove down it. When they got to the house they saw the others, already there. Beck, Jade and Cat climbed out of the car and went through the front door, all of them feeling exhausted.

The Slap

**Beck Oliver: **I can hear the sea outside my bedroom window. Falling asleep listening to it. _[11:43 pm]_

**Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Jade West and Cat Valentine **liked this


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys: I am so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in forever! I have my exams coming up and have been revising non- stop, I did eight hours today! I have had literally no time to do anything else. I hope you all understand. Also, sorry if this chapter isn't the best- I have had serous writers block and had like no time to write this so it's just a filler chapter. Thanks to Ameha Kay for reviewing last chapter- although I hope I get a couple more reviews this chapter. Read and review! Peace out!**

**P.S. There's a little PJ in here for ma best friend! Luv cooking with ya Emz! XX**

Saturday 5th May 2012

The Slap

**Andre Harris: **Oh my chiz Tori! Your Aunt has got the coolest house ever! _[10:34 am]_

**Beck Oliver: **Yeah, sweet jacuzzi!

**Jade West: **There's a jacuzzi? WHERE?

**Tori Vega: **Um guys? Anyone want breakfast? I'm warning you though- Cats making it!

The Beach house

Beck walked down the glass staircase, looking around in awe. The house was modern, but classy. It had nine bedrooms, all furnished in light, pastel colours, as well as a huge kitchen and entertaining space on the ground floor. Not to mention the rooftop terrace with a jacuzzi, swimming pool and bar on it. 'You could hold a serious party up there' Beck thought to himself as he entered the kitchen. Andre was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a smoothie while Tori set the table around him. He could see Cat on the other side of the kitchen, rummaging around in the larder.

'Heya girls, Andre. How are you all? It's a beautiful morning out.'

Beck, my man! I was wondering where you were!'

'On that note, does anyone know where Jade and Robbie are?' Tori asked as she passed by them.

'I think Jades on the roof, in the jacuzzi. No clue where Rob is though.' Beck said.

At this point Cat jumped up, holding a small bottle, 'I saw him earlier, he said he was going for a walk.' She then went over to the counter, where a huge bowl was, and emptied the entire contents of the bottle, which were green, into it.

'Um, Cat? What are you making?' Tori cautiously walked towards the bowl.

'Breakfast.' She replied, grabbing a frying pan from the drawer below her.

'Yes, but what are we having for breakfast?'

'Green pancakes.'

'But w- you know what, forget it.' Tori gave a sigh and sat down.

Just then Jade and Robbie walked in. Jade was wearing a black bikini, and Robbie was soaking wet, leaving a trail of muddy water behind him. They were arguing loudly. Jade grabbed a kitchen knife from the table and started walking towards Robbie, brandishing the knife.

'Woah, put the knife down Jade!' Beck jumped in front of Jade and took the knife from her hand. 'What's going on here?'.

'That little pervert was looking at my butt as I was getting into the jacuzzi, and then he said he liked what he saw! He's such an arsehole! So I shoved him in the jacuzzi.'

Cat looked shocked at Jade's language, and dropped the bowl on the floor, spilling half of it. Tori ran over to help clean up the mess, while Robbie started protesting,

'She held me underwater for 2 minutes! I almost died! And anyway, I wasn't even talking about her bum, I was talking about the view!'

Jade ran towards Robbie and started attacking him, then Beck ran in to try and pull her off.

'YO GUYS!' Everyone froze as Andre got up. 'We are on holiday! So can we all try and forget about this morning and start over and try to enjoy ourselves, otherwise this whole weekend will be awful and everyone will leave thinking about what an awful time they have had!'

Jade was grumbling under her breath but sat down. Robbie, once he was sure that he wasn't going to be attacked again, sat down next to Jade.

Cat, who had been cooking pancakes throughout the argument, called out that breakfast was ready, and started serving up.

'What the hell Cat!' Jade said as Cat placed a plate in front of her.

'No swearing on holiday Jadey! They're green pancakes glued together with green butter icing!' Cat let out a little giggle and looked pleased with herself.

Everyone gingerly tried the food, and a silence set over the group.

'Wow, Li'l Red! These are amazing!' Andre suddenly said and started to scoff his down, and the others quickly followed.

Within ten minutes everyone had eaten their fill, and Tori and Robbie started to stack the dishes into the dishwasher. Everyone was discussing what to do with their day.

'Ohmygosh! Let's have a beach day! We can swim and build sandcastles and play games and then have a huge campfire when it gets dark!' Cat started to jump up and down, clapping her hands at the idea.

'Wow! Great idea Cat! Let's do this! Everyone go get dressed and meet me by the door in ten. I'll pack everything we need. Remember to bring towels from your bathrooms!' Tori brought down a picnic basket from a cupboard and started packing it with all the things needed for a perfect beach day, while the others ran upstairs, all wanting to get into one of the bathrooms first.

The Slap

**Robbie Shapiro: **Rex! Where are you! Give me my swimming trunks back now! _[11.21 am]_

**Rex Powers: **No way man! Looks like you'll be going commando! It'll be a nice view for all those chicks walking by!

**27 people **liked this


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, hey guys! Once again I am sooooooooooo sorry about not updating for ages. This chapter was so hard to write, because the plot starts in this chapter and it was also so hard to write in Cat's POV, especially as she is meant to be terrified. I had to rewrite that part over and over and over again! Lol! I think I kinda got it in the end tho *touches wood*. Anyway my star reviewer for last chapter in Person- you always write long reviews and mention specific things which is really nice. And in reply to Anonymous I am going to keep the pairings the same as in the show with mainly Bade and a bit of Cabbie. Oh and an alert for Bade shippers- there is going to be some nice Bade in the next couple of chapters.**

**Also, I would really like five reviews for this chapter, and then I will post the next one which has lots of drama in and a bit of a Bori friendship! If I get 5 reviews I might even update today! So please, please, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Peace out! XX**

**P.S. This is the new version after SkyeVenomatic alerted me that I had made an error with Cat's father. Thank you for telling me! **

Saturday 5th May 2012

The Slap

**Tori Vega: **Sunbathing at the beach! Still trying to dry my hair after Jade attacked me with sea water! _[6.18 pm]_

**Jade West: **You screamed like a five year old!

**Beck Oliver: **Stop it Jade or it'll be another time out for you. I'm starting the bbq up so Andre get off your butt and come help!

The Beach

The sun was just starting to set, filling the sky with beautiful colours. There were little clusters of people up and down the beach, and there were at least five barbeques going. Beck, Andre and Robbie were setting their barbeque up- well Beck and Andre were while Robbie stood around and tried to look cool- while the girls were trying to get ten more minutes tanning time before the sun went down completely. Cat, however, was already bored.

'Please come and play Jadey! Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!' Cat was sitting on the sand wearing just her pink bikini and was fiddling with her towel. Next to her the Goth and the Latina were lying down, eyes closed, and trying very hard to ignore the perky redhead next to them.

'NO!' Jade sat up suddenly and shouted loudly at Cat. Cat started to cry and ran off to hide behind Beck and Andre. Then Tori gave a sigh and stood up and went over to Cat.

'Cat? I'll play with you instead of Jade, we can have so much more fun without her!'. Cat started to jump up and down, her tears forgotten. Jade, however, changed her mind when she heard that, Cat was _her _best friend not Tori's.

'Fine, I'll come ,but you owe me one! Now what pathetic game are we gonna play!'

'Yayayayay! Jadey is playing too- we're all playing together now! Lets play that we're explorers and climb on those rocks over there' Cat said, pointing to some rocks about a mile or two down the beach from the boys, almost out of sight. Tori and Jade sighed but grabbed their cover-ups and started to walk, not wanting Cat to cry again.

An hour later the three girls were sitting in a cave they had found whilst climbing the rocks. They had walked so far that they couldn't see the boys anymore. They sea had been gradually making its way up the beach, and there was only a small strip of sand left visible.

'Can we leave now! We have been 'playing' for over an hour and it is sooooooo boring!' Jade was very bored and wanted to get back and eat some food from the barbeque which should have been ready by now.

'No! Now we need to play hide and seek! I'll hide and you two stay here and count to 500 with your eyes closed and then try and find me. But you have to promise not to look, kk?'

The other two girls were too tired to try and explain to Cat that that was not how you played hide and seek, so they just promised that they wouldn't open their eyes and then started to count.

**Cat's POV**

I scampered out of the cave and climbed down the rocks. I was gonna find the best hiding place ever! Butterflies like to hide don't they, before they become butterflies. Huh, but then what are they if they are not butterflies!

Ooh, here's the beach! Wait- where's the beach? It was here earlier, but now there's just water. Lots of water- and it keeps getting higher! It's getting my cover- up wet! Jadey will know what to do! I'll just go and ask here where the beach went to. No, but I can't! She doesn't like the sea and she'll get cross with me for making her come to the cave with me!

Look over there in the sea, its mommy's hair. No, no, no its just seaweed, just seaweed, seaweed, seaweed. Not mommy. Mommy's gone. She's been gone for nine years. The sea took her and I just stood and watched. Ohmygosh, maybe that is mommy, maybe mommy and the sea want to take me. I don't want to go! I need to run, come on Cat! Climb back up the rocks, past the cave, up till I can get to the top of the rocks. Onto dry ground, past the car park, along the road to the beach house. I need to call daddy and go home, he'll will save me. I can see Tori's Aunt's house. Go away mommy, get out of my head, you can't take me. Through the front door. Home, home, home, home. Over to the telephone. Daddy! Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy. Daddy! Save me, mommy is trying to take me. Protect me daddy.

**No POV**

Cat ran over to the telephone and punched in her dad's number. She was crying so hard, her face was red and she was shouting, 'Mommy go away, leave me alone! Help me Daddy'. Her dad picked up the phone and heard her. He instantly knew he was needed, and jumped into his car, telling Cat he would be right over. Throughout the whole journey he murmured comforting words to Cat through the phone, telling her it would all be okay. He knew that something was very wrong, but that now was not the time to ask about it.

The Slap

**Beck Oliver: **Hey girls, the food is getting cold and Rex is eating most of it. Where are you? _[8:47 pm]_

**Rex Powers: **Hehehe!


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday 5th May

The Slap

**Andre Harris: **Tori, Jade, Cat? Where are you guys? Getting a bit worried now! _[8:48 pm] _

**Robbie Shapiro: **And Rex is trying to make me eat a sausage!

**Beck Oliver: **Robbie! Lets focus on finding the girls!

The Cave on the Beach

'498...499...500... we're coming now Cat!'. Tori jumped up and started walking towards the cave entrance. Jade was still sitting down, playing with her earring. After a couple of seconds she noticed that Tori was still standing at the edge of the cave.

'Yo Vega! Move so I can see outside instead of your butt. Why aren't you looking for Cat?'

'Um, Jade? We seem to be, um... well, we seem to erm, be like um...'

'Spit it out Vega!'

'Stuck! We're stuck! The tides come in!'

Jade got up quickly and went to the edge of the cave to check Tori wasn't lying. Where before the rocks had been that they had climbed up was now just water. The tide had come in and didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon.

'Look what you've done Vega! If you hadn't volunteered to go play with Cat we wouldn't be here!'

'Well, the tide will have to go down at some point.'

'And by then we will have drowned! Have you seen all the seaweed in this cave- the tide obviously fills it regularly!'

'What about we swim back around the headland, it doesn't seem to be that far and the current isn't that strong.'

'NO! No, no, no, no. I am not swimming!' Jade was beginning to get stressed out, she was shaking her head and shivering.

'Why?' Tori was curious at why this seemed to freak Jade out, when nothing else did.

'And why do you care Vega? Why don't you just go on and swim back and leave me here? You don't give a shit about me!'

Tori turned around and walked back into the cave and sat down.

'If you're staying here then I am too. Cat will come back soon when she realises that we are not following her and then she will tell someone where we are.'

Jade followed Tori back and sat down next to her.

'Oh and Jade, I do care about you. You're my friend.'

Jade digested that piece of information slowly and after a minute or two of silence replied.

'You know what Vega, some people might say that on certain days at certain times you are not too bad yourself.'

At that Tori started to smile, something had come out of Jade's mouth that wasn't an insult!

It was just over half an hour later and Cat hadn't come back. The water had started flooding the cave ten minutes before and was almost up to their knees. They weren't able to sit down anymore, and were standing at the entrance of the cave. The water, so blue earlier in the day, was now dark and dangerous, swirling around their legs.

'Jade? I-I don't want t-to alarm you b-but I don't think Cats coming back and the water is getting really high.'

'She has to come back! She wouldn't leave us! She's probably told someone and a rescue boat will come and find us any second now'

'But Jade, we need to leave now, the waters almost up to our waists- in five minutes it'll be over our heads. No one's coming to save us Jade, we've got to save ourselves and swim back to shore!'

'NO! The currents too strong, I haven't swam in the sea for over five years, I won't be able to swim all the way round the headland and back to shore now with the waves like this!'

Tori suddenly turned to look at Jade. She grabbed Jade's wrists and looked into her eyes.

'Jade, if you stay here you will die. It's that simple. Come with me and you won't. Please Jade! Just jump in with me and hold my hand and we can get back to shore together. Please do it Jade for me, and if you won't do it for me do it for Beck. Picture him when the policemen come knocking on his door saying you're dead. Do you really want him to live all his life mourning for you?'

Jade closed her eyes for a moment, then suddenly said:

'On three.'

'One'

'Two'

'...Three!'

The two girls jumped out of the cave, coverups and all, holding hands tightly. The water around them frothed and bubbled, the currents even stronger than before and the waves higher. Jade could feel her body being tugged in all different directions, and slowly her hand was pulled away from Tori's, and a second later Tori vanished from sight.

**Jade's POV**

'NO, TORI!' I tried to say but all that came out were bubbles. My body was being bashed around from rock to rock, and I couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. It felt as though there was a rubber band around my stomach, slowly tightening as I lost the last of my oxygen, the bubbles floating away to the surface. The edges of my vision were beginning to blur and go black, although I couldn't see anything anyway. I could hear a faint voice in my head.

'Jade, no Jade! You're stronger than this- don't give up Jade, don't you ever give up!'

That voice... so familiar. Almost like... BECK! Beck- I need to do this for Beck. I suddenly start to struggle, my arms and legs thrashing about, but which way is up? I lose the remains of my energy, and slowly start to sink again.

'I tried Beck, I'm so sorry', I whisper, as the world around me goes black.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! My first cliff hanger! Anyway- I only got one review last time (thank you SkyeVenomatic!) so I posted this just to ask you guys- should I stop writing? You see reviews make me so happy and I seem to get hardly any when you see some of these stories that have over 200 and was just thinking that if no one's reading this then maybe I should stop writing? I don't know? So if anyone is reading this then can you write me a review and say how you feel? Thanks loads, it means a lot.**

**Peace out and eat candy! XX**


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday 6th May 2012

The hospital

**Tori's POV**

It had been three hours since I woke up in this hospital bed. Since then the doctor has come in and spoken to me about what happened. Apparently I was found washed up on the beach by a local who called 911 immediately. When I arrived at hospital they called my parent's, but since they were still in New York with Trina they arn't able to get back until this evening. They found out where I had been staying and called the house. The boys came straight over and Andre and Robbie have been waiting outside ever since. Beck, however, has been with Jade.

The doctor won't tell me anything about what happened to Jade, as he doesn't want to stress me out so soon after my 'ordeal', but I know that she is in a much worse condition than me. After we lost each other in the sea I carried on swimming and so was able to get near to the shore and the tide did the rest, but Jade isn't as strong a swimmer as I am.

Anyway, the doctor said that my arm is broken, and two of my fingers fractured, but I am very lucky that nothing worse happened. I don't feel that way though, I ache all over and am gonna have so killer bruises soon. I was also told that I needed to get some rest, ,and since there is nothing else I can do, I suppose I'd better try and sleep now.

**No POV**

While Tori was sleeping, Jade was undergoing surgery. Three of her ribs hadd been broken, and one of them had punctured her lung, which needed emergency surgery. After her surgery was over one of the doctors called Beck into her room, as he had been waiting outside ever since he got the phone call.

'Hello, you must be Beck. I'm Doctor Bailey, please take a seat.'

Beck sat down in a chair next to Jade, and being careful not to touch any of the tubes surrounding her, held her hand.

'I called the West's house earlier, and was told rather rudely by someone there that they didn't care about Jade and what she has been through. Therefore, being her boyfriend, you are the closest person to her. Jade has just been in surgery as one of her lungs was punctured. The surgery went well and we were able to put the broken ribs into their right positions, so they should be able to heal correctly. As well as those injuries she has broken her foot, which as you can see has been put in a cast.'

Beck sighed with relief as this news and eagerly asked the doctor, 'So she's going to be alright?'

The doctor hesitated before continuing, and you could tell that it hurt him to deliver the next piece of news, ' I don't know whether you know this or not Beck, but Jade wasn't as strong a swimmer as her friend, Victoria. She wasn't able to swim as close to the shore as Victoria. The tide was able to pull Victoria the rest of the way, but not with Jade. She was found a minute or two later by another local in the shallows of the sea, with her face still submerged. Combine that with the severe bruising found on Jade's head that appears to have been caused by her being tossed into a rock by the waves, Jade might have some damage to her brain. We are not able to know this for certain until she wakes up, but we thought that we should tell you in case that happens to be the case.'

Beck turned as still as stone, not even blinking as he tried to digest this news. Jade, his Jade, might have brain damage.

'I'll leave you and Jade alone for a little while Beck. She will hopefully wake up soon. I'm so sorry about all this.'

As soon as the doctor had left the room Beck collapsed. All the tears that had been gathering since he got the phone call came out. He sobbed and sobbed until his head hurt and his throat was raw. He then sat next to Jade in silence, and thought about what was going to happen next.

(LINEBREAK)

After Dr. Bailey left Jade and Beck, he went to see how Tori was. After assessing her he told her that she was allowed to have some visitors, and he went outside and told Andre and Robbie that they could come in.

'Tori! How are you? What happened? Tell us everything.' They boys sat down next to her and Tori started to speak of them finding the cave, how they played hide and seek and how the water rose and they had to try and swim back, but the currents were too strong, how they got separated and how she blacked out, waking up to find herself in the hospital bed. All throughout this the boys were silent, thinking about how close they had been to losing two of their closest friends.

Then Andre and Robbie told her that they too had heard nothing about Jaded, but Beck was with her now and she had been through some surgery. Then Robbie noticed something about Tori's story.

'Tori. What happened to Cat after she left you to go and hide? No one has heard anything from her since.'

Tori sat up quickly. 'Oh my gosh! What if something happened to her as well. What is she got kidnapped by a paedophile! Call her Andre- now!' She was so worried for her friend who was as innocent as a little child.

Andre tried calling her, but it went to voicemail. He began to get worried too so he called her home number. Her dad picked up, but Tori and Robbie couldn't hear what he was saying. Andre hung up after a couple of minutes, his face full of shock, surprise and horror.

'I just spoke to her dad. Apparently she called him last night and he picked her up and took her back to her house. When they got back she kept on saying that you two were stuck, but when he asked her what she meant she ran up to her room, locked to the door and hasn't come down since.'

Tori's voice was a whisper,' You mean she knew we were trapped but didn't tell anyone. She knew we were in danger but didn't help us and left us instead. She could have saved us but left us to die.' She suddenly shouted,' That backstabbing little bitch!'

Tori's heart monitor started to beat faster, and a nurse rushed in.

'Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you two to go. She can't take any more stress at the moment, she just needs to rest.'

(LINEBREAK)

Next door Beck had heard the whole exchange. He was so angry, and felt like going out and finding Cat and beating her up so she could feel the way that Jade had felt. Suddenly Jade's eyelids fluttered as she started to regain consciousness and Beck rushed over to her.

'Jade! Jade, can you hear me baby. It's Beck, everything is going to be alright. Just open your eyes for me.'

Jade's eyes opened, and they were so sad that Beck knew instantly what had happened.

'You heard next door, didn't you?'

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! So much drama! A little bit of Bade in for you Bade shippers- and there will be more of that very soon. Sorry is beck is a bit OoC, but his girlfriend almost DIED! Can I just say that I loved the responses from all of you last chapter. I got seven reviews! That's over a third of all the reviews from this whole story! It makes me really happy to know that all you guys are out there reading my story, but it would make me happy if you just wrote a review after reading even if it is just a couple of words. **

**SkyeVenomatic: I am trying to make my chapters longer, and this one is my longest yet so hopefully you will like it! Also about when you said that most of the chapter was filler with just a bit of good stuff- that was because the actual plot hadn't started and now that it has there is a lot more drama and less filler (like in this chapter). But thank you for the constructive criticism, it is very useful to me. **

**Anyway guys please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE reivew! If I can get to four reviews I will upload the next chapter ASAP!**

**Peace out and hug teddies! XX**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another chapter posted as soon as I realised that I reached my goal of 4 reviews. See- I kept my word! You might think that this chapter is just filler, but it is important as it shows the relationship between Cat and the others more clearly and how Cat feels. I would just like to say to all you Cat lovers out there that I also love Cat (she and Jade are my fav characters!) but I had to make her like this otherwise my story wouldn't work so I'm sorry that she is Ooc. Also you might think Tori is Ooc but I think that she would act the way I have made her act if these circumstances were real. KK, that's all I have to say but can we try and get 5 reviews for this chapter? PLEASE! I'll update as soon as I see that I have five so you know you wanna review so I 'll post another chapter WITH LOTS OF BADE IN IT! **

**Peace Out and wear mismatched socks! XX**

**P.S. My twitter name is florencegrieve if you wanna follow me- I tweet random and awesome things (a lot of them about Liz Gillies or Ariana Grande!)**

Monday 14th May 2012

The Slap

**Tori Vega: **Back to school today! Hope you come back soon too Jade! _[7:13 am]_

**Andre Harris: **Can't wait to have someone else to talk to instead of just Robbie!

Hollywood Arts

It was Tori's first day back at school. She had been discharged from the hospital last Thursday, but had been kept at home a few days after so she could fully recover. Jade was still in hospital, but she had been moved from the one in San Diego to a closer one in L.A. She was healing well physically, with her lung fixed and her broken bones in casts, but mentally something was wrong. When she woke up last Sunday the doctors had her assessed and found out that there was nothing wrong with her brain. However, Jade wasn't speaking, and hadn't uttered a word all week ever since she woke up. The doctors had said that that was her defence mechanism, and that when she felt safe again she would start to talk. She was due to be discharged this afternoon, if the final check-up goes well, but they don't know when she will be able to go back to school, as it depends when she starts to speak again. Beck had been with her all week, as her dad hadn't bothered to come and visit, but Andre and Robbie had gone back to school, going to visit her every afternoon.

What no one knew was that Cat was coming back to school on Monday as well. She had stayed at home all week, curled up in bed, not letting anyone in, and hardly eating anything either. She hadn't made contact with any of her friends, but they didn't want to speak to her, they were still so angry.

Tori walked into school with Trina, looking healthy apart from the cast on her left arm. When she opened the doors she saw the whole school gathered inside, under a banner that said 'Welcome Back Tori!'.

'Surprise! The whole school shouted. Tori smiled and ran over to Robbie and Andre, who were at the front of the crowd.

'Guys! Thank you so much! You didn't have to do all of this for me!'

'We wanted to Tori- everyone here was affected by what you went through and we are all so happy that you turned out OK.' Andre pulled her into a tight bear hug.

Suddenly Tori saw a flash of red run round the corner of the corridor and out of her sight.

'Andre! You never told me Cat was back! Has she tried to speak to you?'

'Cat's back? She wasn't here last week! I guess we'll find out whether that was her or not when we get to Sikowitz's class.'

With that the three started to walk towards their classroom, all deep in their own thoughts. When they got to the classroom they all sat down in their usual seats at the front of the room when Tori's phone buzzed. She checked her inbox, and saw that she had a new text. She opened it and saw that it was from Cat. She showed it to Robbie and Andre. It said 'Tori- I need to speak to you at lunch. Will you meet me in the janitor's closet at 1? It's urgent- Cat'.

'Look at this! She hasn't contacted me at all this week, and then she just sends me this text with no apology or anything! Why should I go at lunch- as far as I'm concerned our friendship is over!' Tori whispered to the other two, noticing that the redhead that they were all talking about had just entered the classroom and was sitting at the back, trying not to be noticed.

Robbie and Andre looked at each other. Robbie hesitantly said to her,' Tori? Maybe you should go? I mean, maybe she has a reason for what she did?'

'Which is what Robbie? She left me and Jade, knowing full well that the tide had come in and that Jade doesn't swim. She didn't go and get help, she didn't even come and see us afterwards in hospital and apologise. Because of her Jade is still in hospital, not speaking and hurting inside. What reason could possibly make up for all of that? But if you want to go and sit next to her and give her a shoulder to cry on, then fine Robbie. Why don't you go and do that- but don't expect me to come with you- she means nothing to me anymore!'

Robbie looked at Tori, he had never seen her like this before. She was always so quick to forgive. 'I'm sorry Tori. You're right, she's made it clear that she doesn't care about us anymore.' He turned away from the others, so that they couldn't see the tear that rolled down his cheek as he realised he had lost one of his best friends.

The door opened and in strode Sikowitz, stripy pants and all. He walked up onto the stage, and the lesson began.

(LINEBREAK)

It was lunchtime, and Robbie, Tori and Andre were sitting at their normal table. They were laughing and talking, and any outsider would have thought all was normal. But all of them were missing Beck and Jade, and their conversation was slightly forced. Suddenly the conversation stopped, and Tori looked behind her to see Cat, clutching her burrito with one hand and Mr. Longneck in the other. She sat down next to Tori silently, and started to eat her lunch. Without a word Tori rose from the table, dropped the remains of her lunch in the bin, and walked off into the school. Andre followed soon after, and then Robbie, giving a slightly apologetic look to Cat.

**Cat's POV**

I expected it to be bad, but not this bad. They all just left, without saying a word. And Tori didn't come and meet me earlier. I wanted to explain everything to her- they don't even know that my mother's dead, they think she just divorced daddy and went to live in a different part of the country. I shove the food around my plate some more, but don't eat any of it. I then throw my lunch in the bin and walk to the girl's bathrooms. If I get thinner and smaller, no one will notice me and I will be invisible. I shove my finger down my throat and force myself to be sick into the toilet. My tears are running freely down my face, I can't conceal them any longer. No one loves me, no one ever did. Mommy left us, and daddy blames me for it. Everyone blames me for it. Even when he was comforting me last week I could see it in his eyes as soon as I mentioned mommy's name. I have no friends, they all left me too. I tried so hard last week to see them in hospital, but the staff wouldn't let me in. I went nine times! I don't know what else to do now.

**No POV**

She sat there afterwards crying her eyes out until the bell rang. She then fixed her mascara, put a fake smile on her face, and went to class, pretending that nothing was wrong.

The Slap

**Tori Vega: **Seriously? My first day back and I have an essay. Thanks for all the sympathy school! _[3:55 pm]_

**Rex Powers: **I can come and help you with it- a one on one 'tutoring session'!


	9. Chapter 9

Monday 14th May 2012

The Slap

**Beck Oliver: **Jades out of hospital- off home for the first time in ages! _[5:32 pm]_

**54 people **like this

Beck's RV

Beck got out of his car and went round to open the door for Jade. Together they walked into the RV, Beck carrying the bag with Jade's clothes in from the hospital. Jade still hadn't spoken, and had taken to mouthing things. Beck wasn't sure if it was because she had forgotten how to speak or she didn't want to speak. He hoped desperately that it was the second one, but knew whatever the outcome was he had to be strong for Jade, and so wasn't letting Jade see how scared he really was.

Jade pointed to the bathroom, and went inside taking some clothes with her to shower and get rid of the hospital feel that was still on her.

'Okay babes, but don't be long, we've got to go through some class work that we missed so that we are not too far behind when we go back to school.'

Jade glared at him, which made Beck happy since she hadn't shown much emotion ever since she woke up. The news that Cat had betrayed her had cut really deep since she had known Cat since they were four and, although she would never admit it, they were best friends.

Beck was lounging on his bed, flicking through TV channels when the bathroom door re-opened. He glanced up, and his mouth dropped open. There, in front of him, was Jade. Not a Jade that anyone would recognise though. All she was wearing was black, lace underwear with thin black stockings on underneath. Her hair, with its dark-blue streaks, was curled. She was wearing dark red lipstick, with thick mascara and dark-blue eye shadow.

'Wow... you ... you look... um... wow...' he switched the TV off as Jade walked over to him and placed her finger on his mouth. She pushed in down onto the bed, and pressed her lips to his. Soon her tongue and his tongue were battling for dominance inside their mouths, and it turned into a steamy make out session. Jade, with her lips still locked to Beck's, slowly started to unbutton Beck's shirt. She started to kiss his naked chest, starting at the top and slowly going down. When she reached the top of his trousers she looked up before starting to undo the button. She knew he wanted her now, she could see it. She started to pull down Beck's trousers when he suddenly came to his senses.

'Jade stop! We shouldn't be doing thi-' his words were cut off as she started to kiss him again and he moaned with pleasure. However, he pushed her off him and held her hands in his.

'Jade, listen to me. You don't want to do this now. I know that you feel all alone at the moment but I am here for you, just not like this. I don't want our first time to be done right after you've got out of hospital, especially because you just want it so you can forget about everything for a while. I want it to be special when we do finally do it, you do understand, right? So why don't you go and change into something else and then go to sleep, it's late.'

Jade went into the bathroom and came out again wearing one of Beck's baggy shirts and a pair of black leggings. She went over to Beck and lay down beside him, nestled in the crook of his arm. He switched the light off and hummed under his breath, rocking her slowly to sleep. And as he was falling asleep himself he thought he heard a very soft 'I love you'.

**Cat's POV**

Cat's House

I look at my bedside clock, pink and covered in sequins and glitter. 3:49 am. I roll over again and close my eyes tight, but as hard as I may try, I can't get to sleep. I've been trying for the last five hours and it's not working. I give up and turn my butterfly lamp on. Grabbing my computer from my desk I log onto The Slap. Whilst skimming through everyone's new updates I notice Beck's last post from earlier today. '**Beck Oliver: **Jade's out of hospital- off home for the first time in ages! _[5:32 pm]_'. Jade's home. She hasn't called me or texted me. I gave up trying to call her a day or two ago- I don't think she will ever pick up. Maybe I should go over tomorrow after school? What's the point though, she'll just kick me out and through scissors at her before I got a chance to try and explain. I could write a letter instead? Sighing, I put my computer back before going to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, I pull my tank top up so I can see my stomach. It was no wonder everyone hated me. As well as having a big mouth and being so selfish I was also fat. I'm a big pile of poopie- no, I'm a big pile of shit! Out of the corner of my eye I suddenly see something silver reflecting the light from the ceiling. Daddy's razor. I slowly walk over to it, hypnotised. Picking it up I run it over the end of my finger. A trail of red follows it that then spreads. Blood. It feels so good. I slash my wrist. That one's for being fat. Again I do it. That one's for being selfish. Again and Again, until my arm is a bloody mess, and my clothes are covered with blood.

I stand up again and look into the mirror. There are bags under my eyes, my cheeks are slightly hollow and my hair is limp and greasy. Tears are running down my face, making it red and raw. I can't even recognise myself. What am I turning into? What's wrong with me? Please help me God. Please.

**A/N: BADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay, now that's out of the way I would like to apologise. I haven't posted a chapter in like forever. Y'all probably all wanna hit me right now! But don't- otherwise the story will never be finished! Neverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I FINALLY reached five reviews for last chapter which is why I am updating now. So you can see that if you review I will write quicker! The tension in the story is really rising, right? What do you think- amazing, good, bad, terrible, OTT? WRITE A REVIEW and tell me- I appreciate every single review- as long as it's not mean or nasty! **

**Follow me florencegrieve on Twitter. **

**You know you wanna...**

**Peace out and ROCKKKKKKKKKKKK ONNNNNNNNNN! XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N at the bottom of the chapter**

Tuesday 5th June 2012

The Slap

**Tori Vega: **You have got to be kidding me! They have to give two essays as well as all this revision- and there's a play coming up! _[5:37 pm]_

**Andre Harris: S**tupid school!

**The whole student population **likes

Cat's house

Cat came up the front drive, back from school, and walked slowly through the front door. Despite the heat, she was wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt several sizes too big for her and a pair of old jeans. Her small body was covered as it had bones sticking out everywhere from lack of eating and long cuts all over her arms from times when the pain was more than she could cope. Her hair was greasy, beacause Cat couldn't be bothered to try anymore, and hid her face from the world.

She entered the kitchen, intent on getting a glass of water, but once she saw her dad sitting at the kitchen she turned around hurriedly. Over the last few weeks she had been avoiding her dad, as his lectures about how he was disappointed in her were too much for her to handle. Her grades had been going steadily down, and her average now was a C-. She didn't care enough to do the homework, revise for the tests and exams or sometimes even go into school. When it had started her dad had sat her down for multiple talks, but now even he had given up on a message getting through to her. However, even he didn't know the full story about why Cat was acting strangely, and thought it was just some teenage phase that she was going through.

'Cat, wait up. I need to talk to you about something.'

Cat slowly walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. She stared at the table for some time, looking at the grains of wood, wishing she could be as small and insignificant as them. Finally though, she looked up at her father. Now that she was close to him, she could see the worry lines on his forehead, and the big bags under his eyes that hadn't been there a month ago. She felt a twinge of regret at having made her dad suffer that much, especially since he was a single working father. Her dad's mouth started to move, but no words came out and she could see he was close to tears.

'Cat, it's your grandfather. My dad. H-he p-passed away last night. It was a heart attack. Grandma's going to come and stay here for a while. She's arriving this afternoon.', he paused, then continued. 'Also, your brother got taken back into the mental hospital this morning, after he tried to jump off the roof, insisting that he could fly. He's going to be in there for at least two wee-'

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore and the tears came rushing out, making pathways down his cheeks. Cat got up and went over to him, giving him a huge hug. Neither of them said a word, but instead spoke through their actions.

A while later, when both Cat's father couldn't cry anymore, he stood up.

'I'm going to go and pick your grandmother up from the station, I'll be back in time for supper. If you wouldn't mind, could you make us all a little something? I'm sure grandma would appreciate something hot after her journey.'

**Cat's POV**

What have I done? I've been so so selfish. And stupid. I've been such a bitch to him. I've been so obsessed with what's happening at school! How could I have not noticed that dad hasn't been coping! I haven't helped him at all with the chores and housework. I haven't even been trying at school and then he had to come in last week and talk to the principal about how I haven't been working. Moms gone, my brother is more of a hindrance than a help... I'm meant to be the good one, the one he can rely on. He has done so much for me, and how do I repay him? By throwing it all back in his face. And... gramps. When was the last time I saw him? What was the last thing I said to him? He's gone, and I didn't even get to say goodbye or tell him I love him.

**No POV**

Finally, Cat allowed herself to break down and cry. She collapsed In a heap on the floor, trembling.

**Cat's POV**

No! I have to stop this now! There is no use wallowing in my own guilt and grief. I'm a selfish, stupid cow and I've got to change that now! I'm going to show Dad that he can depend on me and that I will help him, and I've got to stop being a worry to him at school as well. I can do this, just one little step at a time. First things first, I'm going to make Dad and grandma a really nice dinner, so that maybe they can forget and relax for a while, even if it's just a minute or two. Now to work, where's does Dad keep the pasta, and where has that recipe book got to?

**A/N: Heyza! Now, before any of you get annoyed about me not updating for so long, I have a very reasonable explanation for it all. I was away in Barbados! Getting a tan! IT WAS SOOO MUCH FUN! Sorry for the unnecessary ramble. However, you should be very thankful to CrazySmiley as their really nice review made me update pretty much as soon as I got back and got my creativity going again, instead of me waiting a few days to get rid of the jet lag. So thank you! I would have PMed you but you weren't online so I don't know what your username is. Not much happened in this chapter and it was quite short, however it is essential for the story! The next chapter will be up as soon as I get 10 reviews- I PROMISE! I was so happy when I logged on and realised that I had got 8 last chapter! Please carry on reviewing- it makes me so happy and makes me update quicker!**

**Peace out and tan in the sun while you can!**

**XX**


	11. Chapter 11

Friday 15th June 2012

The Slap

**Jessica Wolfe: **Heyy everyone! My parents are out for the night so the party of the year will be held at my house tonight at eight. And remember to dress up! _[5:39 pm]_

**Rex Powers: **I'll be there sweet thang! Don't worry- we'll have soooooooo much more fun than you had with Shapiro! 

Tori's house

Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Rex and Jade were all at Tori's house, getting ready for the party. Well- the girls were getting ready whilst the boys were watching soccer in the living room. Since the beach incident Jade and Tori had grown really close. Tori had come over every night when Jade came back from the hospital , and Jade had let Tori see the _slightly_ softer side to Jade. However, that hadn't stopped Jade from teasing Tori 24/7.

'He's gonna score, he's gonna score- he scored!' The three boys leapt up and started cheering, but were stopped by a cough at the top of the stairs. They turned around and gasped, speechless.

Coming down the stairs were the two girls. Tori came down first, wearing a short, hot-pink, strapless mini dress and six-inch peeptoe silver heels. She had lots of silver bangles on her arms, dangly silver earrings and a pink and silver feather in her hair. Her make-up was subtle; pink lip gloss, black mascara and black eyeliner. Jade followed. She was wearing a black, one-shouldered dress that stopped just before the floor and was slashed

all the way up one side to her thigh. On her feet were a pair of black platform heels that were, if possible, higher than Tori's. She had on a gold statement necklace and huge gold hoop earrings. She was wearing a lot more make-up than Tori; blue mascara, gold eyeliner and dark red lipstick.

Jade arched her eyebrow at the sight of the boys.

'Come on- are we leaving or what?' She grabbed Beck's hand and led the way outside to his car, getting in the passenger seat. The other three piled in the back. As they were leaving Beck leaned over and whispered softly to Jade.

'You look stunning tonight. I love you Jade.'

Cat's bedroom

Cat was sitting cross-legged on her bed, surfing the web. Her appearance had improved in the last week or two, ever since her dad had told her the news about her grandfather. Her hair looked healthier, and the bags under her eyes were smaller. She was wearing jeans, a pink t-shirt and a blue cardigan, covering the cuts that had begun to fade. She was trying really hard to go back to normal, she had stopped cutting and started eating again. She helped around the house more and actually did her homework. It hadn't been very successful though, Cat thought, as she went over the conversation with her dad that had happened earlier that afternoon.

Her dad had come up to her: 'Cat, we need to talk. I appreciate all the work you have been doing around the house, and your school work has gone up, which is great, but what about your social life? You used to be out almost every night, even if it was just to do your homework at Jade's, but now you never go out. Is something wrong- have you fallen out with your friends?'

Back in the present Cat sighed, bored. She logged onto the Slap and started looking at the recent updates.

**Cat's POV**

Oh look! Jessica's post on the Slap says she's having a party tonight. Ooh, and it's a fancy dress party. Jade and the others are sure to be going... Hey, what if I went! Dad would stop worrying about me and I could try out my new bunny outfit. I haven't worn that since Easter. Its pink and sparkly!

I scrambled off the bed and ran to the closet. I have to be quick- the party starts in just over half an hour!

**No POV**

Jessica Wolfe's house

It was nine and there was a stream of teenagers going into the house. The drive was littered with empty plastic cups and music was blasting out of the house. You could see shadows through the blinds of the bedrooms on the second floor, where things had got more heated. As Cat walked slowly up the driveway someone ran out of the house and was sick in the bushes next to her.

'That's funny,' Cat thought,'it doesn't look like she's wearing a costume... she probably just forgot! Silly her!'

Cat walked through the front door and was suddenly taken back by the scene in front of her. There were at least six couples making out in the kitchen alone and a lot of girls dancing who were wearing very slutty dresses. But most importaintly, everyone was wearing normal clothes. Cat looked down at herself, clothed from head to foot in a pink, fluffy bunny costume, and sighed. However, she realized her mistake too late as Jessica and some other girls came up to her. They looked like they had already had a couple of drinks and were sneering as they looked at her.

'Look who turned up- little miss kitty cat dressed up a bunny wabbit. How cute... not.' Jessica laughed in Cat's face.

'You have no friends and no one wants you here, so why are you here?' Another girl said to Cat, before tipping her drink all over Cat. 'Oops, my bad- do you need help? Wait, I remember, I don't care!'

'When we said dress up we meant put on a dress and make-up, not a stupid animal costume!'

'Why don't you run home and cry to your mommy!'

Behind the group of girls surrounding Cat were Jade and Beck. Jade was one of the only people who knew that Cat's mom was dead, and when she heard the last comment she started to come over, looking angry. Halfway across the room she stopped suddenly, remembering everything that had happened between Cat and her. With one last look at Cat, she went back over to Beck and started dancing again, trying to regain that happy feeling she had before seeing Cat, but failing.

Cat ran out of the house, crying. She tripped on the road and ripped her costume, to the amusement of all the girls at the party. She scrambled back up and carried on running. When she reached her house she ran up to the bathroom and slammed the door.

**Cat's POV**

I'm so flipping deluded. Who am I kidding, why the hell would I think I could go to that party? I'm freak. A stupid freak with no friends.

I grab the razor and pull off my costume before starting to cut myself. The blood drips down onto the white tiles, staining them. They are just like me- once pure but now stained. Again and again and again I cut my arms, until all the anger leaves and I'm left with a sadness, buried so far down that there is no way I'm ever going to be able to get rid of it.

I get up and look into the mirror. My own face looks back at me, dry of tears. I can see it all, but it doesn't process into my mind. I think it's because I don't care anymore.

Now I know what they mean when they say someone's heart is broken. I'm breaking into pieces and there is no one there to put me back together. Why don't I just give all those bitches what they want- me out of the way.

Me dead.

**A/N: BTW Jessica Wolfe was mentioned in Rex dies- Robbie went on a date with her and she posted on the slap that it went awfully. Well, that's what it said on this website: wiki/Category:Minor_Characters .The end of this chapter was so hard to write but at the same time quite easy and I ****really**** hope I've done it justice. My aim is that you are actually able to feel how Cat feels- did you guys feel it? This was the longest chapter- the part about Tori and Jade and their dresses wasn't really necessary but I couldn't resist! ;) Also, it kinda shows that the others have moved on a bit.**

**I know I was quite ambitious last chapter when I said I wanted 10 reviews, but I was a bit upset when I saw I only got 3- especially since I got over 450 views! Couldn't you guys just write a review- even if it's just two words? Thank you!**

**Cabbiefan 101: Your review made me laugh! This quick enough for you?**

**SkyeVenomatic: I really appreciate all of the things you write, as they help me to improve my work. However, I've written all of the story so far saying No POV and it would take me ages to redo it all so- if it's okay with you- I'm gonna start doing that in my next story.**

**sugarplumfairy123: I love your pic! Pretty little liars- right? I'm obsessed with that show! **

**Peace out and play with glitter! XX**


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday 16th June 2012

The Slap

**Tori Vega: **Robbie? You were meant to meet us half an hour ago to play cards! Where are you? _[4:11 pm]_

**Andre Harris: **Dude this is not cool. We're gonna just have to start without you!

The Park

'Two pepperonis, one margarita with olives, one sloppy giuseppi...' Beck murmured this to himself under his breath. He knew that if he forgot Jade's order then she would kill him, and that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

He smoothly manoeuvred his car into a parking space by the Domino's pizza restaurant and got out. The sun was just setting, bathing the city in its golden glow, and there was hardly anyone about. Beck strolled along the sidewalk, basking in the warm glow that the sun's rays left behind. He walked past the park, whistling to himself, and thought about all the fun times he had had as a kid in this park with his friends. Suddenly he heard a whimper. Looking over, he saw a pale, Jewish boy hunched up on one of the old rusty swings. It was Robbie. He had his head in his hands, but it was clear that he was in a bad state.

'Hey Rob, you okay?' Beck went over to Robbie, looking at him questioningly.

Robbie didn't answer. He looked up slowly, revealing a face free from tears, but deathly pale.

Beck sat down on the swing next to Robbie. 'Robbie- you know if you need someone to talk to...' he trailed off into silence.

Robbie opened his mouth and his lips started to move, but no sound came out. He tried again with the same results. Suddenly he slammed his fist into one of the metal poles holding up the swings, then groaned in pain. He turned around to face Beck, and then said what he had been dreading saying. He knew that when he said it, it would make the whole situation a lot more real.

In a voice that didn't quaver once, that had no feeling left in it, he finally spoke. 'Cat attempted suicide last night.'

Beck suddenly felt lightheaded, and the world around him started to spin. Cat had tried to... kill herself. Cat- the most energetic, lively, bubbly person he knew had tried to kill herself.

'Why? How? When?!' Beck blurted out.

Robbie looked at him and sneered slightly. 'I think it's pretty clear why- don't you think. We have been making Cat's life hell. We did this to her. In answer to the second two questions, it was last night and she tried to hang herself with a scarf. Her Dad came in just before she did it. And _I _was called, because unlike some other people, her dad knew that I would always stand by her. You probably don't even feel guilty now, do you?'

Robbie stood up and pushed past Beck. He walked out of the park and all the way back to his house. It was only when he was in his bedroom that he let the tears come out.

Tori's house

Everyone was lazing about in Tori's living room, as no one wanted to start playing cards until Beck got back. Tori was sitting on a kitchen chair with her feet on another one, idly filing her nails. Jade was lying on her side on one of Tori's neon orange couches, flicking through the channels on the T.V., trying to find something that involved blonde 'ganks' being tortured and screaming their heads off. Andre was leaning against the kitchen counter, staring deeply into the glass of pink lemonade that he held in one hand.

At the sound of a key turning in the lock, everyone became more alert. Beck walked in and Andre, Tori and Jade all noticed that he didn't have any pizza with him.

Jade sat up annoyed, she wanted her pizza **now** and Beck didn't have it. He had probably spent the whole time he was out snogging some slut in the back of his car.

'Dude! What is wrong with you! We wait forty five minutes for pizza and you come back with nothing! I had to spend forty five whole minutes with little miss Tori Vega for nothing!'

Beck walked slowly towards her. 'Tori, Jade- I need to tell you something.'

'Oho! And now you say Vega's name before mine! Is there something you want to tell me Beck? You want to break up with me, don't you, and get with Vega!?'

'Jade, just calm down. I was going past the park and I ran into Robbie and he told me that-'

'Did you seriously just tell me to calm down! I am not your slave and you can't tell me what to do! And do you think that I actually care what that puppet boy told you! I don't even know why I hang out with him anyway! I don't even know why I hang out with any of you actually! Why should I waste my time-'

'CAT TRIED TO KILL HERSELF LAST NIGHT!' Beck shouted over Jade's angry rant.

Jade stopped and gave a little gasp. Her eyes were suddenly full of unshed tears. Her mouth was pursed up, she was trying so hard to keep her emotions in check. She closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself.

'Why should I care?' She said as she opened her eyes and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

The Slap

**Beck Oliver: **Jade- pick up the phone already! I've texted you 14 times, called you 12 times and left 5 voicemails! We need to talk! _[10:02 pm]_

Jade's bedroom

**Jade's POV**

I lie sprawled out on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was dark purple, with all the star constellations painted on. C-Cat had persuaded me to paint it like this, even volunteered to help. We spent three whole weeks on it when we were eleven. That seems an age away. How simple things were then. A tiny voice inside me, the voice of truth, whispers to me. Go find her, it says, go talk to her. Otherwise it might be too late. I shake my head, get rid of the voice. Cat left me to die, she didn't care about me then, why should I care about her now? The truth inside me makes itself heard again,' because she's your best friend'.

I roll onto my side, looking for a distraction. There on the desk are my new scissors that I bought with... Cat. It was only a week before the incident happened, and I made her come round seventeen different art and craft shops until we found the right ones. A deep, dark red with a thin black line zigzagging down the side and the sharpest blades I had ever seen. She didn't complain once, even though we were out for over six hours. Damn, why does everything lead back to Cat! And, without even needing to listen deep inside me, I knew. We had spent so much time together that our lives had become entwined, and it would take a lot of time to undo that knot.

What had happened to that girl who would help me out without even blinking an eyelid. Why had she- at the time when I had needed her most- deserted me? This question has been tormenting me ever since that day, it just won't go away! I just need answers... and there is one person who can give them to me, if only I have the guts to call him. I make up my mind suddenly.

I punch in numbers on my phone, then press the green button.

_Ring, ring_

Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I should probably just hang up right now.

_Ring, ring_

Damn it, I need to know. Pick up, won't you.

_Ring, ring_

He probably won't want to talk to me, he probably won't even pick up.

_Ring, ri-_

'Hello? Is that you Jade?' A deep voice answered me.

Trembling I opened my mouth. It's now or never.

'Hello Mr. Valentine'

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Kinda :/ Anyway, I'm so sorry that I didn't post this earlier. I wrote it like a week ago but my little brother deleted it :( Finally rewrote it though and here it is! So much drama! Unfortunately, we are coming to the end of the story... only a couple more chapters left. *Sobs loudly*. However, it would mean the world to me if my first story on fanficiton could get 100 reviews when it's finished! That means I need over 10 reviews for this chapter, which is possible since I got over 10 for last chapter (when I saw I got over 10 I did a little happy dance!). So pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**

**Also, I have an idea for a new story. It's about why Jade West is who she is today. So basically I'll be writing the reasons for why she acts so mean (but I love her for it!). And yes, there will be Bade! But it won't include abuse or rape- it's gonna be different and unique... But I'm only gonna write it if you guys like the sound of it and want to read it. So watcha think?**

**Cabbiefan101: You're not an impatient little bitch, your last review made me laugh and motivated me! If you ever want to talk about any of the stuff you are going through you can always PM me. I might not be able to help but you know what they say 'a problem shared is a problem halved'. Also thanks for the praise- I'm not that good but it's nice when people say stuff like that!**

**trypophobia: I love your story A Demented Lament! It has so much feeling in it and you are an amazing writer. I would have reviewed it but I read it on my phone and my stupid phone couldn't handle reviewing it and shut down on me... anyway it makes me really happy that great authors like yourself think that my story is good- so thanks!**

**Peace Out and REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW!**

**XX**


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday 17th July 2012

Outside Tori's house

Tori Vega was curled up under her lime green duvet. The silver clock on the wall said it was quarter past seven. Everyone in the Vega household was fast asleep, as was everyone else who lived on their street. That was, until a dark car screeched around the corner and pulled into the Vega's driveway, honking its horn loudly and repetitively.

Chaos then ensued. A dog next door started barking it's head off. An angry Trina Vega, after trying to block her ears unsuccessfully, jumped out of bed and stormed into Tori's room.

'Toriiiiiii! Make the noise stop! Go outside and tell your stupid friend to shut up and go away!'

Tori's head was under her pillow and she was groaning softly. When she heard Trina's voice she slowly rolled over, resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get any rest anytime soon. Her morning was not improved at the sight of her sister, who was wearing a facial mask and looked a bit like the bogie monster.

'Who is it Trina?'

'That freaky friend of yours- you know, the one who always wears black and has anger issues!'

'... Jade? Why on earth would she be here?!' Tori got out of bed and walked over to the window, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

By this time Jade had got so impatient that she had got out of the car and was ringing the doorbell with one hand, and banging on the door with the other. Every so often she would walk backwards and look up at Tori's bedroom window, shouting loudly and throwing stones at the panes of glass.

Tori opened the window and, narrowly dodging a flying pebble, called down.

'Jade? What are you doing here so early? Stop making such a racket, I'll come and let you in now.'

Before Jade could respond, Tori had closed the window. She pushed her feet into a pair of slippers and squeezed past Trina, who was still standing in the doorway, half asleep. She padded down the staircase, brushed the hair out of her eyes and, with a resigned sigh, opened the door.

Jade grabbed Tori's wrist, her rings cutting into Tori's skin and hurting her. She started to drag Tori out of the door but Tori quickly pulled her hand out of Jade's grasp.

'Jade, chill! What's the hurry? Why are you even here?'

'It's Cat. She never did anything wrong. We need to go and talk to her- now! So get in the car, she's staying with her grandma and we need to get on the road now if we want to get there before traffic starts building up.'

'Okay, slow down. First of all, what do you mean when you say she hasn't done anything wrong. She left us in the cave when she knew the tide was rising and that no one else knew where we were and we have hated her ever since! And secondly, I can't go anywhere in my pajama's!'

Jade looked Tori up and down. She was wearing a pair of orange cotton shorts and a light blue tank top. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had on a pair of purple, fluffy slippers.

'You'll do. I'll tell you what's going on in the car but you have got to trust me and come now and see Cat.'

'Just give me ten minutes to get dressed.' She saw that Jade was about to protest, so quickly spoke again,' C'mon Jade, ten minutes isn't going to make a difference. She'll still be there whether we arrive at ten 'o'clock or ten past!'

Jade gave an exaggerated sigh and flung herself onto one of Tori's sofas. She pulled out her Pearphone from her back pocket and started counting out loud.

'Ten minutes, nine minutes fifty nine, nine minutes fifty eight-'

Tori sprinted up the stairs and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She opened her wardrobe and started throwing random clothes on the bed behind her, trying to find two pieces that matched, while downstairs Jade kept on counting down.

/

Fifteen minutes later the car was silently speeding along the highway, with the two teens inside. Tori had dressed carefully, not knowing what lay ahead. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, a plain, plum coloured tee, a navy blue blazer with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of thin, black tights and 3 inch black wedges. Jade was wearing her normal; black, ripped leggings, biker boots with spikes on the toe, a long, black top with a purple abstract design on it and a black leather jacket, with her usual gothic black-and-silver jewellery.

Tori, sitting in the passenger seat, was carefully applying her mascara using a compact to see. She hadn't had time to put on her makeup in her house, as after her ten minutes were up Jade had come upstairs and dragged Tori outside, this time successfully.

'So, will you actually tell me what's going on now Jade? You've woken me up several hours earlier than I would have liked and pulled me out of the house before I could even have breakfast, all without an explanation of any kind! Why have you suddenly changed your mind about Cat, yesterday you couldn't care less enough and were adamant that she had done wrong!'

'I called her dad last night. I needed to know the whole truth. I guess something inside me always knew that Cat wouldn't have just left me without a good reason. And I was right. You know how Cat never mentioned her mum, and we all just assumed her dad had gone through a messy divorce when Cat was young. Turns out she's dead. She drowned at the exact beach we went to, in what I guess was a similar situation to the one we were in. And Cat watched it happen, helpless to do anything. Since then, Cat always thought it was her fault, that she could have done something that would have saved her mother.'

Jade waited a moment for Tori to respond, and when she didn't, Jade looked over. Tori was sitting, mascara brush in one hand, frozen still. She slowly turned to look at Jade, and asked in a hesitant voice:

'You mean we shunned and ignored Cat for no reason? When she needed us and was hurting inside we were talking about her behind her back and spreading rumours? And that-'

'Yes, we did that. I don't need you going through every single detail and making me feel any worse. Instead, why don't you use your energy in a more useful way, like getting out the map and telling me which way I need to go. Cat's staying at her grandma's, her dad sent her there after she attempted suicide. They didn't want her to have to go into a mental hospital so they sent her there hoping a change of air would help her to recover. So, please, just take the map out and stop talking!'

Tori took the map out of the dashboard and unfolded it. After finding the location she turned back to Jade.

'Don't you care about what we did?'

Jade pulled the car over to the side of the road and faced Tori. Tori could suddenly see that Jade's eyes were filled with unshed tears and her face was set in an expression of utter sorrow and remorse. Tori had never seen Jade look this sad, she even looked worse than when she had broken up with Beck.

'Look at me Tori! Do I look like I don't care! Cat is my best friend- no, she's more than that! She's my soul sister! I have never felt so close to another person before, not even my mom. Knowing that I hurt her has torn me apart. So, do you really think that I don't care?'

Tori said nothing, her eyes were fixed on the map in her lap. After a minute of silence, Jade turned the car back onto the road and carried on driving.

For the rest of the journey the car was silent, apart from the quiet hum of the radio and the occasional direction from Tori. Each girl was deep in their own thoughts, thinking over the events from the past couple of months and what they had done to contribute to it all.

As they drove into the little town Cat's grandma lived in there started to be a couple of traffic jams. As they carried on into the centre of town, these increased. The cause of this was soon located. A street was cordoned off with yellow and black police tape, and a man in uniform was directing traffic down a different route. From the car both Tori and Jade could see a crowd of people around a certain two- storied painted house, and behind them was an ambulance and a police car, both with their lights still flashing. As they watched they saw a small body being carried out of the house on a stretcher.

'Poor person- imagine what their family is going through right now...' Tori said absentmindedly, her thoughts still on the upcoming meeting with Cat.

Jade, however, was a lot more alert. 'Tori- don't you understand! This is the street which Cat's grandma lives on!'

Both girls squinted, franticly searching the scene in front of them. The crowd had shifted to let the stretcher through, and an old woman was walking along side it, crying her eyes out. As they watched, they saw the body lowered into a black body bag inside the back of the ambulance. Just before the bag was zipped up, they caught a glimpse of hair inside it. It was the exact same shade as a red velvet cupcake.

**A/N: CAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT! NOOOOOOOOO! I'm crying, but it had to be done... Afterall, whats the use of a story if it has no plot! There will be two chapters after this, and I've got them planned out so they should be updated soon... if I get reviews! **

**Last chapter I asked you guys opinions on whether or not I should write another story about Jade and her background and childhood and why she is kinda mean, defensive and doesn't let anyone see how she really feels (apart from Beck and Cat sometimes). I only got one response (thank you SkyeVenomatic- it's not going to be clich****é****d- I haven't found another story on fanfic that has used this idea) and I don't know whether it's because you guys forgot to or couldn't be bothered to, or whether it's because you don't like the idea. Even if you don't like the idea, could you still tell me! Otherwise, if no one tells me what I think, I probably won't bother to write the story. Also, if you have a different idea for a story that you want me to write you should put it in a review, and if I like it and think I could make a story out of it, then I will write a story about it. **

**sugarplumfairy123: Although it seems impossible now that Cat is dead, there will be a lot of Cade moments in the next two chapters ;)**

**I still really want to get 100 reviews by the end of this story, so could we have 11 reviews for this chapter? Pretty please with a super duper cherry on top and lots and lots of whipped cream and SPRINKLES!**

**Peace out and sprinkle SPRINKLES everywhere!**

**XX**


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday 31st July 2012

Every minute 267 people are born, and 108 people die. Every minute 267 people take their first breath, and 108 take their last. Every minute 267 mothers smile with absolute joy at the first glance of their new born baby, 267 fathers watch on with a tear in their eye, scared but determined to be the perfect role model. Every minute the hearts of 108 families break and splinter into pieces, and their long grief-stricken journey starts, that will finally lead to recovery.

Jade sat in the driver's seat of her car, by the entrance of the church. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining and birds all over the country had been singing their hearts out. Jade couldn't hear any of it though. She had been sitting there since seven that morning, and it was now eleven. She had seen the priest go in soon after she arrived, wearing his robes and ready for the day ahead. A couple of hours later she had seen the coffin go in, made of Beachwood and covered in pink, dusty, old fashioned roses. Following the coffin Jade had watched the Valentine family, father and son, slowly walk in. Finally, forty minutes ago, she had seen all the guests go in, including her friends. The service itself had started half an hour ago, but she couldn't make herself join it. Everyone had said that she didn't have to go, that it was perfectly understandable if she stayed at home. She had said no though, she had said she was ready. Jade had persuaded everyone, even herself, that she could do it. But here she was, unable to get out of her car.

It had been two weeks since Cat had died. After Jade and Tori had seen her in the back of the ambulance they had chased it all the way to the hospital. The doctor there said that it was almost instant. A bottle of her grandma's medication, downed with vodka. Her father had driven straight up, and it was he who officially confirmed that the girl in the morgue was Cat. They kept the body a couple of days, but it was pretty clear that she had committed suicide.

Jade was jerked back into reality by the car door opening on the passenger's side. A boy slid in next to her. It was Robbie. His eyes were red from crying, his glasses steamed up.

'The service has moved out to the grave yard. They are about to lower the coffin in, and Mr. Valentine was wondering if you were going to say your speech or whether it was too much. He says it is fine if you can't manage it.'

Jade looked at him, as if she hadn't realised he was there. She pressed her lips tightly together, then spoke.

'I want her back Robbie. There was so much that she wanted to do, so much that I wouldn't let her do. She wanted to go swimming with the turtles this summer. I told her that there was no way that I would ever go near the ocean, let alone go swimming in the middle of it. I just want her back! I'll swim in the ocean every day, wear pink for the rest of my life Robbie, I'll do anything! I want Cat to come back!'

Robbie put his hand on Jade's arm, and for the first time in his life it wasn't pushed off.

'Shhhh Jade. I know it's hard, but you need to come with me and say goodbye to Cat.'

'I'm not ready to say goodbye to her! She can't be gone, it's too soon. We were going to go to University together, then live in New York together while I started directing plays and she pursued her singing career. She was going to be my children's godmother!'

Jade's voice rose and rose, until she was screaming.

'Jade, I know how you fee-'

'No you don't! No one knows what I'm going through right now! I didn't get to tell her I forgive her, that I want her to be my best friend again. She died thinking I hated her!'

'I never got to tell her I loved her.' Jade turned to Robbie, shocked. He continued. 'I say that I know how you feel, because I do. I have loved her ever since I set eyes on her in kindergarten, but I have been too much of a coward to tell her, and now it's too late! So, please Jade, come with me and say goodbye to Cat because I know that if you don't you will regret it.'

Robbie got out of the car and walked round to the other side. He put out his hand for Jade to take, and after a moment she did. Together they walked through the graveyard to where there was a crowd of people crowded round the grave Cat's coffin was about to be lowered into. As they approached Robbie cleared his throat, and everyone turned. Mr. Valentine gave Jade a nod, silently telling her that the stage was hers. She stepped forward and pulled out a sheaf of paper from her clutch, willing herself not to cry.

'It says in the Bible that for everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven: a time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;a time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up;a time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance;a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing; a time to seek, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; a time to tear, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;a time to love, and a time to hate; a time for war, and a time for peace.'

The tears started rolling down Jade's cheeks silently.

'God, I don't know why you took Cat from us this soon and caused us so much grief, but I am trying so hard to understand. I'm so scared about the future, and I have no clue how I am going to be able to live without my best friend, but I'm talking it day by day, and trusting that you know what you're doing.'

More and more tears came, dripping onto the sheet Jade was reading from and blurring her vision.

'Cat, I don't know whether you can hear me or not, but I want you to know that I love you, that we all love you so much. I don't know why you took your life, but if there is one thing I know it's that I was part of the cause, and I will never forgive myself. This guilt will live with me every day, and I deserve every last bit of it Cat. And one day, in the future, I know that I will see you again and then I will apologise to you in person.'

By this stage Jade was sobbing loudly, her makeup was running and she was clutching her stomach, trying to keep herself together. Her friends were standing in a little group, and they called her over but, instead, she went to the opposite side and stood by Cat's father and brother. She couldn't speak to them then, and probably wouldn't be able to for a long time after.

The coffin was slowly lowered into the ground and the priest said his final words. Jade walked over to the edge of the grave, scooped up some earth from the ground and dropped it in. Then, without a word to anyone, she walked away, out of the graveyard, got in her car and started to drive.

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while, huh? I'm really sorry, I don't really have an excuse but there has just been so much going on! However, here finally is the long awaited chapter! Such an emotional chapter and I hope I've done it justice. I found myself tearing up a bit reading it, but that may have just been me... I was going to do another chapter but now that I've read this I'm not so sure as this chapter seems to have a pretty good ending... Anyway if I have another chapter I will see you then but if not I hope you have enjoyed this story and keep an eye out for another Victorious story that will be starting very soon... Finally, could I PLEASE get to 100 reviews for this story? That is only 12 more! **

**djlilly: sorry I couldn't have Cat's heart restart, I had already planned out the story!**

**Kit-the-Kitty: Gulp. Please don't kill me!**

**yowzers: I guess we will never know...**

**SkyeVenomatic: Thanks so much for the stuff you said about my new story! Because of you I've decided I'm gonna write it even if the people from the story don't read it! **

**P.S. Since this may be the last chapter of this story I would like to announce ROTS (reader of the story- like Ariana's FOTM!). I have more than one for this story and they are *drumroll* SkyeVenomatic, Sugarplumfairy123, lilly and Cabbiefan101 who all pretty much reviewed every single chapter! However, I love all of you guys and am so grateful for all the follows and reviews.**

**Peace out and have a nice life ('till next time...)!**

**XX**


End file.
